Her
by Memorable Mandy
Summary: WARNING RON BASHING IN HERE! Luna and Xeno take in Hermione after she catches Ron cheating on her, and he attacks her. This is a Xeno / Hermione romance, so I hope you like it.


**Summary: Luna, and Xeno, take in Hermione after she catches Ron cheating on her, and he attacks her. This is a Xeno / Hermione romance, so I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything,**

 **Pairing: Hermione / Xeno**

 **Her**

He'd seen her immediately, upon entering the house he shared with his daughter and frowned at the tears in her eyes. She was resting her head, against his daughter's shoulder, as the youngest Weasley, patted her back. He was used to seeing the three witches in his home, since they had become close friends after the war, and the two other girls found peace at his daughters home. He looked at his daughter, with a question in his eyes, wanting to know why the older of the three witch's was in tears.

Luna was stroking her friend's hair, with a disgusted look as she thought of the earlier conversation, from when her friends apperated there. "Hermione, can I tell my dad, what happened?"

The older witch looked up, looking up at the wizard, where there was a bruise forming around her eye, and another on her throat. "I found Ron, shagging some other girl, and when I told him we were through, he grabbed my throat and slapped me. He probably would have done more, if Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley, hadn't gotten to the room in time, than without much else thought I apperated here." Her voice was just above a whisper.

He knelt before the young woman and started casting healing spells, as his daughter went to get some tea. He looked towards the redhead, who looked to have been crying, "What has come of Ron?"

"Father took him to the Department of Ministries, and is turning him into the Aurora department, for assaulting Hermione again," Ginny answered, still rubbing her friends back.

"He's done this before?" Xeno asked, as he sat beside the brunette, and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Where are you staying now?"

"I invited Hermione to stay here father, she wanted to stay in Diagon Alley, at the Leaky Cauldron," Luna explained, coming back into the room, with a tray of tea for the four of them. "I told her you wouldn't mind."

"Of course she could stay with us," He stared at the redhead, "When was the first time your brother attacked her?"

"She told me it was a month after the war, but she didn't tell me until today, when my mother, and I walked in on the two." The youngest Weasley answered, standing to her feet, when she looked at the time, "I need to get back home and make sure mom and Harry are alright."

The brunette smiled at her friend, as she reached a hand out, "Thank you Ginny, and tell your mom I am sorry, for everything."

"You have nothing to apologize for, my brothers the prat, who ruined everything," Explained the redhead kissing her friend's cheek, before apperating out of the house, leaving the three alone.

The wizard turned to his daughter, who was passing out the tea and then at the other witch who was now staring off in space. He reached for one of her shaking hands, and squeezed, "You will stay here, no need to go to the Leaky Cauldron when there's an extra room here."

"Harry, he said he would bring your things later, so that way you won't have to return to the Burrow yet," Explained the young witch, bringing her tea to her lips, she turned to her father, "Can you keep an eye on her father, I need to get to my classes," she looked to her friend, "I will tell Healer Magdalene that you won't be in this week. I don't see that being a problem, since you already finished all the coursework, and did your hours already."

Hermione smiled a little at her friend, "Thank you, Luna," she turned to look at the wizard, as she set her cup down on the table, "Do you mind if I take a little rest, I am tired."

He wrapped his arms around his daughter, and kissed her temple, "I don't have any plans today, so I will be around in case Hermione needs anything." He looked at his daughter's friend, releaved that his healing charm seemed to work, and she was now looking like herself, "You know where the guest bed is, right?"

"Yes Xeno," Answered the brunette, as she made her way to the room.

Luna smiled up at her father, "Ron was shagging Lavender, when Hermione came home from training and found the two."

"Never did care for the youngest Weasley boy," Xeno explained, as he held the door open for his daughter, "Have a nice day in your studies, I know you'll do great."

"Thank's dad," The blonde witch smiled at her father, as she turned and apperated out of sight.

 **A Month Later**

"Nonsense, this is your home," Exclaimed the wizard, when he found the older witch, searching through the home listings.

"Xeno, I don't want to take advantage of your hospitality," Explained the young woman, turning to look at her friend, "Tell him, Luna."

Luna smiled knowingly at her father, sensing his feelings for her friend, as she reached for her friend's hand, "This is your home, Hermione."

"See it's settled, you will be staying here," The wizard removed the paper from the witch, and tossed it into the bin, "And besides, it will ease my mind, knowing you have a safe place to stay. Especially after Miss Browns attempt on you person, last week."

"If father hadn't been able to detect the curse on the parchment, who knows what would have happened to you," Luna added, remembering when her father received the parchment since the witch it was intended for wasn't home. He had recognized the name on the parchment and decided to place a detection spell on it, just in case. That was when the parchment caught on fire.

Hermione stared down at her tea, which Xeno had set in front of her, as she thought of seeing the ends of the wizards beautiful hair singed, and his face covered with sult, "That's why I should get my own place, couldn't bare if something were to happen to you, because of me."

"And I, or we, couldn't bare if something happened to you, and no one was around," Countered Xeno, reaching for the young woman's hand, and feeling a slight jolt.

Hermione looked up into the eyes of the wizard, having had felt the jolt, before standing to her feet, "I need to get ready, my first day as a Healer, don't want to be late." She hurried out of the kitchen, her hair blocking the blush, which was covering her face.

"You made her blush, dad," Smiled the younger witch, as she brought her own cup to her lips.

He stared at his daughter, and reached for her hand, "I need to go tend to the garden," he stood to his feet and hurried to his garden.

Things were getting interesting.

 **A/N: I hope you like this story so far, started it a while ago.**


End file.
